Green And Red
by Dark Aura Rose
Summary: Random one-shots over the relationship of Flippy and Flaky. Rated T for languge
1. Chapter 1

Of Cars And Cookies

The horribly screech of metal on metal is what flipped out Flippy.  
The shattered remains of the tremendous car crash was all that was left, as Fliqpy walked through, looking for anyone who survived, till a familiar red car pierced his gaze, amongst the wreckage. Curiosity got the best of him as he went to check it out. The red vehicle was on its top, as he got on his knees to check inside. Then he saw her, her pink sweater torn form the glass, but all in all she was still in one piece.  
"Flakes" Fliqpy said as he poked her arm. "You still alive?"  
All he got in return was a moan, but still a sign of life. He put his arms under her shoulders and pulled her out of her car. Carrying her back to his jeep, he set the red head in the passenger seat, before turning back to wreck.  
Toothy was stare wide-eyed in shock at the brutally carnage before him, he was just buying food when he saw the accident. But what he didn't notice was Fliqpy behind him, till a knife was jabbed through his eye and another through his heart, he gave a gargled scream before he died. After the murder Fliqpy gave control back to Flippy, who flinched when he saw the blood on his clothes, he should wash them of. But Flaky was hurt so it had to wait.  
The drive was quick and easy (probable cause almost everyone die in the crash), Flippy parked his jeep in front of Flaky's house. He rushed to the passage's door, almost ripping it open in the rush, to see a still unconscious Flaky. He carefully picked her up and held her bridal style.  
"Oh my gosh! What happened to Flaky?" A voice rang behind the solider. Splendid stood behind him, red cape swimming in the breeze.  
'Oh look. It's the superman freak' Fliqpy mocked in his mind.  
"What happened to Flaky?" He said, more stern this time, thinking the worst.  
"I know what you're thinking but I didn't hurt her. There was a car accident." Flippy explained, trying to get the super-hero off his back. "But she's okay." Splendid seemed to straighten up after that, holding out his arms.  
"Oh, okay. Why don't you give Flaky to me, I know her house better than you."  
'Oh, hell no!' Fliqpy screech in his head 'Don't do it, he'll probable dress her up as Wonder Woman!'

"Um, I don't know, can you even carry her?" Flippy asked, Splendid was taller that Flaky, but still shorter than him.  
"Sure I can, you know how strong I am!" Splendid urged and before Flippy could make another excuse, the red masked teen scooped Flaky in his arms and hurried in her house.  
"Thanks, I'll take it from here!" He waved before walking in, leaving a dumbstruck Flippy in the street.  
'I'm adding him to the list of people I have to kill when I get out' His other half spoke.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥£££££££€€€€€€€€€€€  
'The Next Day'

Flippy knocked on the front door, Flaky greeted him there.  
"H-hi Flippy, c-come in." Flaky stuttered, moving a little to let the taller in.  
"Thanks Flaky" Flippy sniffed the air. "Have you been cooking?"  
"A-ah, yes I-I made some cookies for S-splendid." Flaky said, walking into the kitchen, the green haired solider followed.  
"Splendid? Why did you give cookies to him?" Flippy questioned, as Flaky washed a plate.  
Flaky turned to him. "Didn't you h-hear? Splendid saved me in the a-accident yesterday."  
"What"  
'What!'  
Flippy could feel is rage racing, as Fliqpy tried to come out. "Flaky, don't you remember? I-"  
'Excuse me'  
"-Fliqpy, found you and got you out of your car"  
'Damn straight'  
Flaky looked at him cutely, causing him to blush brightly.  
"S-splendid told me; t-that he found me, pulled m-me out and ran, carrying me to m-my house in his arms." Flaky sighed dreamy, as Flippy was trying to recall all of the tortures in the Saw horror movies Fliqpy watched. The solider almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something be placed in his gloved hand. He glanced down to see a chocolate-chip cookie.  
"I thought you gave them all to Splendid?" He questioned.  
"Well I-I know how much you like my cooking so I saved you one." She gave a heart warming smile which almost made him forget Splendid - almost;  
rage flared up almost instantly.  
"Hey, Flaky I've got take care of something." The camouflage wearing teen walked out of the front door and wasn't even in Splendid's front yard before Fliqpy was out, knife bearing. The psycho double personality pounded the wooden front door, creating a dent in it.  
"Splendid, you blue haired bastard, get your cape wearing ass out here! You ate my cookies!" Fliqpy stared intently at the door before hearing behind the door:  
"Ummmmm...Splendid isn't here at the moment...um p-please leave a message after the beep...Beeeeeeeeeep."  
Fliqpy kicked the door in...  
...to Splendid's face.


	2. Chapter 2

Being Crazy With Candy

Flippy combed his light green locks, after he set his usual dark green beret on top of his head. His reflection in the mirror grew sharp teeth and its eyes turned yellow.  
'So, whatcha doing with the sexy red head today?'  
Flippy glared at his counterpart but answered him none the less.  
"If you must know I'm going to the movies with Flaky."  
The reflection ponders for a moment then announced 'Great I can kill lots there.'  
"No, you will not ruin today for Flaky, that car accident has her scared." Flippy stated, pointing an accusing finger at the darker image.  
'Fine, if I come out I'll kill everyone -except- Flaky.' Fliqpy stated before Flippy's image returned to normal.  
Flippy did an anime sweat drop. Well it was a start.

Flippy parked his jeep in the parking lot of the movie theater. He smiled when he saw that Flaky was waiting for him inside.  
"Hey Flaky" He greeted, politely raising his hat.  
"H-hello Flippy." She smiled at him, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a ticket. "I hope y-you don't mind, I bought your t-ticket for you."  
Flippy's eyes softened. "Flaky you didn't have to."  
"N-no I wanted to." Flaky stated, gently her nimble fingers placed the smooth paper in his gloved hand; she smiled up at him again. He smiled back.  
"Well since you bought me this, I'm buying the snacks." Flippy replied.  
"O-okay, I'll go pick out our seats." Flaky blushed madly before going inside. The older chuckled warmly.  
Flippy waited patiently at the snack bar for service, hoping nobody was too scared to help him. Then Petunia came out, her blue hair waving as always.  
"Can I help you?" she asked sweetly.  
"Umm, can I have some popcorn, large size and two drinks- one sweet tea, the other a Dr. Pepper and skittles and -oh gummy bears. (He likes the green ones) That should be all." Petunia nodded as she wrote all that down, before going back to the kitchen. Few minutes later the blue haired girl returned with the order.  
"That'll be 34.94 please" she charged him, Flippy handed her the money, she put it into the cash register.  
'Man that was expensive' Flippy thought.  
'I know away to make it free' His other half spoke 'Just take that straw and jam-  
'Be quiet!'

Flaky climbed the steps to the seats she deemed worthy. She sat down in the middle of the row and put her jacket over Flippy's seat.  
"Hi! Flaky!" The red head turned around.  
"Oh, h-hi Nutty" the girl addressed the green and yellow hair, sugar in love boy. "Have you come to watch the movie too?"  
"Yup!" The hyper teen smiled "Mind if I sit by you?"  
Flaky shook her head and Nutty sat in the chair on her left.  
Flippy came in carrying the food, he looked up to the hill of seats, looking for red. Then he spotted Flaky waving at him and the soldier made his way up, but didn't expect to see another green haired teen already by her side.  
"O-oh, Flippy look w-who came" Flaky stuttered, the confusion dropped. The tension increased tenfold.  
"Ah, Nutty good to see you" Flippy spoke, even though he wanted to maine the sugar loving boy, but acted nice for Flaky's sake.  
"You too." Nutty forced out, he didn't like the soldier ever since the 'birthday party'.  
'Ugh, the candy freak' Fliqpy groaned.

The movie went by quickly, Flippy enjoyed the fight seen and Flaky enjoyed the romance. This was turning out to be a good day. About half way in Flippy remembered the candy.  
"Hey Flaky here are your Skittles" Flippy whispered, he was sitting on her right, setting the candy in her hand.  
What happened next was a chain of events.  
When Flaky opened the red bag, Nutty's candy sensors went off, but when he went out to grab the rainbow color treats, he also grab Flaky's left hand. Putting the arm in a very painful position.  
"Ahh!" Flaky yelped, but Nutty was to engrossed in the sugar to notice, but Flippy did and now he was angry.  
Gloved hands gripped Nutty's hair painful, making him release Flaky, pulling up hard, Fliqpy let out an unearthly growl.  
"If you dare to hurt her again, you little lollipop sucking bitch, I will hunt you down and rip off your candy cain-and I'm not talking about the one on your stomach." Gold eyes glared daggers into Nutty's light green ones. "Get it?"  
"Got it!" Nutty cried, scratching futilely at the other teen's hand. "L-let go!"  
"Heh. Ok" The psycho soldier, threw - actually threw the candy in-love boy down the hill of seats, feeling satisfied when he heard a bone chilling snap.  
"T-thank you" Fliqpy turn back to Flaky. "Umm...t-that was r-really nice-expect for killing N-nutty."  
She blushed brightly, in-turn almost making Fliqpy blush to.  
"Whatever Flakes, I was just bored." he coughed trying to sound unimpressed.  
"D-do you want to w-watch the rest of t-the movie?" The red asked.  
"Nah, I have to kill everyone in the theater except you."  
"Oh"


End file.
